locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dorle
Hallo Dorle, das Layout vom Artikel FDP sieht jetzt tatsächlich viel besser aus. Vielen DankSchorschi 16:35, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hallo Dorle beziehungsweise Kathe. Ob du Kathe bist weiss ich nicht, aber ich möchte dich bitten wieder an diesem Wiki weiterzuarbeiten. Da hier sonst nichts los ist und ich nicht verstehe, warum alle dieses Wiki aufgegeben haben?--Nolido 22:52, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hallo! Nicht mehr viel los hier, was? Hab wieder mal vorbeigesehen... aber viel tut sich ja nicht mehr. Die Artikelzahl stagniert ziemlich. Schön, dass du die Loco noch nicht aufgegeben hast, jedenfalls ;) --Andy Warhol 14:35, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Zu Martin Norgel gibt es kaum irgendwelche Bildern. Der Artikeln hat seine Idee bei Martin Morgen und dort gibt es kaum nennenswerte Fotos, da diese Serie schlicht und einfach keiner kennt.--Nolido 20:09, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Wir gehören zum Team der Wiki-Kontrolleure. Locopedia sieht ziemlich verlassen aus, ist insgesamt aber eine gelungene Kopie von Stupidedia und Kamelopedia. Wir müssen sie daraufhinweisen, dass Wikia, gänzlich die Rechte, von Locopedia abgeschaffen hat. Damit liegt dieses Wiki, nun wirklich vollständig, in den Händen des Erstellers Andy Warhol! Viel Spass hier und eine gute Zeit.--Dr. Hermann Kaktus. 18:49, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Dringende Bitte *Moin! Hättest du mal die Güte diesen Spaßvogel hier zu sperren? Er ernennt sich selbst zum Admin, vandaliert und erstellt Artikel, die aus anderen Wikis kopiert sind. --General Fettgesicht 15:27, 25. Apr. 2010 (UTC) *Halts MAUL Admin Hi Dorle, Ich habe Dich zum Admin gemacht, das warst Du ja als Kathe auch, jetzt kannst Du hier mal schalten und walten. Gruß--Ichbinich 17:33, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Dorle. Kannst du Artikel Martin Norgel vor normalen Usern und sonstigen Gästen sperren.--Nolido 17:10, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hi Dorle, ja muss ich. Solltest Du als Admin auch tun, Urheberrechtsverletzungen sind kein Kavaliersdelikt und können jedem Wiki ernsthafte Probleme bringen.--Ichbinich 17:17, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Genau das ist das Problem. Wenn es bei flickr oder anderen Quellen keine copyrightfreien Bilder gibt, dann muss man ein Bild entweder selbst malen oder es gibt halt keins. Ganz einfach--Ichbinich 17:24, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Vorlage Bildzitat ändert doch überhaupt nichts an der Tatsache einer URV - warum kapierst Du das denn nicht??--Ichbinich 17:30, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Lies mal das hier...--Ichbinich 17:34, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Sorry, aber die Einstellung "solange sich keiner beschwert, ist doch eh egal" kann ich nicht diskutieren, informiere Dich bitte über das Urheberrecht im Internet, Danke!--Ichbinich 17:36, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hier ist eine gute Beschreibung zu flickr--Ichbinich 17:53, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Jau, super! Bei Lizenz ist es noch besser, den Link von der Downloadseite reinzukopieren, da es so viele verschiedene CC-Varianten gibt.--Ichbinich 19:17, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Manson Alle drei Fotos im Artikel Charles Manson sind aus Wikipedia (Stichworte: Katze / Charles Manson / Teddybär), also GNU, nehme ich mal an. Das X wurde in allen Bildern nachträglich von mir in einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm hinzugefügt. --Andy Warhol 18:39, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Benutzerseite Ja, netter Joke. - Schreib doch einfach mal was auf Deine Benutzerseite. So leer ist sie "suboptimal" '' ''--Dorle 11:16, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Dein freundlicher Admin :Werde ich noch machen, ich bin jetzt erstmal in Urlaub für zwei Wochen und dann steig ich richtig in euer Projekt ein^^ :Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:27, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) WOW! hey dorle, ich muss sagen Respekt, wie sehr du die loco am Leben behältst :-) Ich war hier schon lange nicht mehr on und dachte hier wäre alles Tot, aber anscheinend haben sich ja sogar ein paar andere user angemeldet... SUPER! und an dich ein riesen Lob wie du dich hier engargierst lg -- 19:31, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Hallo Dorle. Ich bin wieder hier aktiv, nach dem ich in der Kamelopedia mein Passwort für mein zweiter Benutzername vergessen habe. Ich wollte dir ausrichten, das ich hier wieder arbeiten werden, zwar nicht in regelmässigen Abständen, aber gelegentlich.--Nolido 20:33, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vor wenigen Tagen hat dich McFlesh kontaktiert. Meine Frage ist, warum er mich seid dem Februar nicht mehr antwortet, oder sonst jedlichen Kontakt gegenüber mir zeigt?--Nolido 20:39, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Mir selber ist bewusst, das er hier selten da ist, allerdings warte ich schon seid 5 Monate auf eine Antwort von ihm. Grund wieso er mir nicht antwortet, weiss ich nicht. Vielleicht könntest du ihn mal fragen?--Nolido 17:25, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sperren IPs für 3 Tage zu sperren, bringt leider gar nichts, 2 Stunden reichen da vollkommen. Die IP muss nur einmal die Internetverbindung beenden, wieder verbinden und schon hat sie eine neue IP, fest zu geordnete IPs sind eher selten. Wie auch immer, Trolle gibts halt überall--Ichbinich 20:13, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Common.css Ich hoffe, euch gefallen die jetzt bunten Letzten Änderungen ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:29, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Siehe Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 16:00, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hallo Hi Dorle, ich habe hier noch nicht so viele und vor allem nur sinnlose Artikel abgeliefert. Anders in der stupidedia, wo ich unter dem Namen Gil schon BU bin *klick*. Könnte ich hier befördert werden, um wenigstens zu retten, was zu retten ist? --Gringo del Bingo 22:26, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) MeerUndMehr Hoffe, der Artikel geht so? Ja, ich würde gerne ab und an mal Wiki-Kritiken schreiben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, in der Form. Ich freue mich darauf, dass ihr auch ein Spotlight in Aussicht habt - also, bis bald, vielleicht gefällt dir meine selbstkritische und leicht sarkastische Wiki-Beschriebung - Ich würde gerne weitere schreiben. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 01:26, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Danke, schön das zu hören ^^ ich schreib dann bald mal wieder eine Wiki-Rezession, zum Beispiel über das bereits gelöschte E(n)glishlernwiki. Das werd ich dann richtig zerreißen ^^. Und über de.Naruto auch mal, wie abartig man da irgoriert wird, selst also Helfer. Ok, bis bald. ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:53, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Hier oder im Wiki dort? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 11:10, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ok, versuch mal: w:c:meerundmehr:Hauptseite, oder eine andere seite anzugeben Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:27, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hey Dorle Ist ja schön das du unseren Edeka-Artikel erweitert hast, aber meinst du nicht das mit den "Käffern" sollten wir weglassen. Ich weiß, das hier ist Locopedia und hier sind lustige Sachen, aber das ist doch eine Beleidigung! Ich lebe nicht in einem Kaff! --NinaCortex 18:30, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Alten, als du unseren Artikel "Edeka" verbessert hast, i-wie was das doch schon gut. könntest du uns nicht auch sagen was du von den Artikeln Mülleimer und Popokugeln hälst? --NinaCortex 14:30, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:58, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nein, ich bin nicht an einem kostenpflichtigen, werbefreien Wiki interessiert. Danke. --Dorle 18:45, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) IP Na was ist? Wolltest du mich nicht sperren? Ich gebe dir einen Tipp: Ich habe inzwischen scon wieder viel Unheil angerichtet--79.193.161.48 16:29, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) (Dieser Kommentar stammt anscheinend von dem gesperrten Benutzer:Windows 7 user) * Moin! Die IP, die du grad gesperrt hast,b war 'ne IP von Timi-98. Bei uns hat der so ungefähr 8x den Bereich gewechselt (Proxy), wundert euch nicht. [[User:LEOXD|''LEOXD'']] - [Talk] 18:39, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aha. - Wenn er es erneut probiert, kriegt er eine weitere Sperre. - Danke für die Warnung. --Dorle 18:45, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Maul ihr Wichser!!!!!--Timi-98 Das war ein Verstoß gegen "keine persönlichen Angriffe" und gibt deshalb eine weitere Sperre. --Dorle 12:56, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nach einem weiteren Verstoß gegen die Spielregeln (u. a. unflätige Beschimpfungen, Anlage eines neuen Benutzerkontos unter dem Namen "Timy-98" nach dem das alte infinite gesperrt war, willkürliches Überschreiben von Seiten mit SLAs) erhielt betreffender User unter seinem neuen Usernamen ebenfalls eine unbeschränkte Sperre. Seine "Beiträge" zu meiner Diskussionsseite wurden entfernt, da sie nicht achivierenswert sind. --Dorle 16:32, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Timbert Wikitroll Hey :) Keine Ursache, hab den Vogel gerne permanent gesperrt und wenn ich wüsste, wie ich dir ausreichend Rechte dafür geben kann, könntest du das in Zukunft auch machen. ^^ Leider steige ich bei dem Wikisystem überhaupt nicht durch.. also falls du mir diesbezüglich helfen kannst, gebe ich dir die gleichen Rechte - falls nicht, einfach bei Bedarf kurz was auf meine Diskussionseite kritzeln.. dann kümmer ich mich darum. Gruß Hamster Uncyclopedia Hallo Dorle, nur zur Info, die Uncyclopedia gibt es noch, sie musste nur aufgrund der Fandom-Richtlinien umziehen. Hier ist sie: https://de.uncyclopedia.co/wiki/Hauptseite Ahoi! ..NaturalBornKieler (Diskussion) 10:47, 20. Mai 2019 (CEST) :Many Thanks! --Dorle ... aka "KäptnKarel" in Arvahall, Eldenborough, Greifental, & Jaims (Diskussion) 10:21, 21. Mai 2019 (CEST)